


i can't believe that you are here and lying next to me

by intherainstorm



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Boys In Love, Cheesy, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 07:38:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7706098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intherainstorm/pseuds/intherainstorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i> Like all those days and weeks and months I tried to steal a kiss</i>
  <br/>
  <i> And all those sleepless nights and daydreams where I pictured this </i>
</p>
<p>Hansol is awake late at night, looking at his beautiful boyfriend sleep<br/>He really was lucky</p>
            </blockquote>





	i can't believe that you are here and lying next to me

Hansol was so in love. He was truly, painfully, in love with the Jeju boy resting in his arms. Seungkwan was sleeping, unaware of his surroundings. In through the gaps in the blinds, the street lights were shining through and hitting the sleeping boy over his face. His beautiful cheekbones where shining, and he looked so peaceful while sleeping.

Their legs were intertwined, like vines climbing up a brick wall or branches on a tree. Seungkwan’s head was resting on Hansol’s bare chest, one hand curled against his cheek and the other draped lazily over the youngers waist. 

He was being watched. Hansol was watching him. He couldn’t fall asleep, even though it was 2:14 am and the world was dead, he was awake. Maybe it was that cup of tea he had before bed, even though Seungkwan told him not to have it. But he really wanted that tea, so here he was. 

Or maybe it was just the fact that everything was so beautifully quiet right now. The only sound was his own breathing, Seungkwan’s soft puffs of breaths, and lone cars driving by down through the street. It was the dead hours of the night, where the world seemed like it slowed down and everything was magical and the air was crisp.

Hansol had loved Seungkwan since their first year of high school. They had been friends since elementary school, being neighbours back in those days before Hansol moved a little closer into the city during middle schooland Seungkwan stayed behind, in their neighborhood. They still went to the same school, and Hansol never went a day without talking to the older boy.

It seemed so silly, being in love with your childhood best friend. But hey, it payed off. He confessed in their senior year of high school and Seungkwan started crying and hitting him and yelling “Why didn’t you tell me sooner? Idiot!” 

Which meant he loved him back. Typical Seungkwan, that one. After a couple of months of dating, figuring stuff out, falling truly, madly, foolishly in love with eachother, the decided to become boyfriends. Or well, it was more that Hansol’s mom introduced Seungkwan as his boyfriend during a dinner party where Hansol had brought him for company. And well, they just looked at eachother and smiled.

That night had been a lot of clumsy touching, shaky kisses and soft spoken “I love you”s. Incredibly cheesy, but to them it had been a long time coming and they where finally together and finally complete.

After they graduated, and they became adults that had to function in the real world, the two of them moved in together. Their parents said that they might be rushing, but in reality they knew as well as both Hansol and Seungkwan that this had been a long time coming. 

Moving into their first apartment together, small and in the outer parts of Seoul, decorated with movie posters, signed band posters, Hansol’s anime figurines and second hand furniture, had been an incredibly large step. In the beginning, they had fought a bit. It was hard becoming an adult, having all this responsibility shoved on you was just so scary.

But they figured it out, of course. They were ment to be, and didn’t want to loose eachother over fighting over something stupid like grocery shopping. These days, they hardly fought at all. Only playful bickering and cheeky jokes aimed at each other. The younger male let out a soft laugh at this.

“Hnng…” 

Hansol was stirred from his thoughts as the man on his chest shuffled around, and slowly raised his head to look at him. Seungkwan’s cherry red hair was a tousled mess, and his tired eyes were squinted, staring up at Hansol with a confused look.

“Why are you awake… It’s the middle of the night…” The man mumbled, letting a hand travel up to caress Hansol’s stubbly cheek. The younger smiled down at him, lifting his head to place a soft kiss on his forehead.

“I was thinking about you, you’re adorable when you sleep,” He hummed against Seungkwan’s forehead. This didn’t please the elder, as he punched his shoulder softly.

“You nerd, you think so loud you woke me up,”

“I don’t think that’s how it works, babe,” Hansol teased, butting his head against the others.

Seungkwan responded with pushing himself up from the youngers chest and leaning down to place a warm kiss on his mouth. Hansol smiled softly, and gladly returned the kiss. The two of them melted together, velvety lips connected and hands slipping to caress eachother softly.

“You wanna take a walk?” Seungkwan softly spoke as he pulled away, propped up on his elbows next to Hansol. He was looking at him with so much love in his eyes, it made the other boy’s heart hurt.

And it wasn’t like he could say no to that face. This wasn’t unusual, the two of them usually took a couple of nightly walks per week. It calmed both of them down, Seungkwan would hold Hansol’s hand while singing softly to one of his favourite songs playing on his phone, while the younger just smiled and held him close.

Seungkwan was up, pulling on sneakers and a t-shirt, still in his pajama pants. Hansol just laid there, looking at his boyfriend with starry eyes. The older got flustered over being stared at, as usual, so he just threw a shirt at him and mumbled at him to get dressed as he turned around to put on his own hoodie.

Quietly, Hansol creeped up behind him and hugged him from behind. Seungkwan squealed, and wriggled around, obviously not ready for the sneak attack.  
“Hansol! Let go of me!” He whined, but at the same time he was pressing his back into Hansol’s chest. Seungkwan did this a lot, whine about being hugged or kissed by the younger when in reality that was all he wanted him to do.

“Can’t do that, you’re just so huggable,” He hummed as he buried his face in Seungkwan’s neck, placing a gentle kiss on the tanned skin. Soon enough, the older melted into his touch and grabbed Hansol’s hands to hold them on his own stomach.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.” Seungkwan replied and flipped himself around in the younger’s arms. He placed his hands on Hansol’s cheeks and gave him a soft peck on the mouth.

“Now get dressed, I want to go outside.”

In a matter of seconds, Hansol had his shirt on and shoes tied, and while the two of them walked to the door, he shrugged on his favourite worn leather jacket.

As soon as they got outside of their apartment complex, Seungkwan tilted his head back and closed his eyes, taking in the silence and peace of the night. At his side, the younger man joined him. Hansol slipped his hand into his boyfriend’s, and smiled at him. 

And then he was being pulled along the sidewalk, Seungkwan laughed and swaying their arms between them. The younger smiled fondly at him, laughing with him softly. Hansol really admired how beautiful Seungkwan was, and how confident he was with himself these days.

When they had been in high school, that wasn’t the case at all. The older boy had a lot of body image issues, and hated the way he looked. He hated his chubby cheeks, his thick thighs, his stomach that wasn’t flat enough. 

The things that Hansol loved about him, Seungkwan had despised. He tried dieting, several different kinds of diets. He developed an eating disorder, which had him still struggling with food and his body image sometimes. 

But he was doing so much better. The Seungkwan that starved himself and worked out 7 days a week wasn’t there, and if he was, he was hidden deep. It had taken years of therapy, treatments, and love from family and friends, but he had made it out of that hell.

And Hansol could not be more proud. To see him now, singing, dancing, showing off his body in tight clothes, it made him so amazingly happy to see Seungkwan comfortable and confident like he was when they were small.

“Did you get lost in your thoughts again, dear?” Seungkwan teased, snapping Hansol out of his thoughts.

“Heh- yeah. Sorry.”

“Wanna go to the park? The sky is really clear tonight… I want to stargaze.” Seungkwan hummed, squeezing Hansol’s hand.

“Isn’t that a little cheesy, babe?” Hansol teased the older, kissing his nose.  
“But yeah sure. Lead the way.” Seungkwan just scoffed and flicked his boyfriend over the head with his free hand, pulling him down a road to head to their local park.

Walking into the green area, he felt himself calming down. One would think that walking into a park late at night, barely any street lights present, would make Hansol unsettled. But not when he had Seungkwan holding him close, his treasured boyfriend whom he’d do anything for.

They were on their backs, lying on the grass in a clearing. Anyone walking past would think that they were drunk, high or homeless. But to them, they were just truly, madly deeply in love with eachother. 

Hansol didn’t know how Seungkwan made him fall for him. He wasn’t the kind of person to be affectionate, or at least he thought so. When they grew up, he had only ever wanted to hug and touch Seungkwan. If it was anyone else, he had became uncomfortable and grumpy. Somehow, Seungkwan had kicked all his walls in, and made him his.

Hansol knew by know that his feelings were returned. The elder was as in love with him as he was with the elder, and it was such a good feeling. To have his best friend, every hour of the day, loving him as much as Hansol loved him.

Seungkwan shuffled closer to him, as they were lying there under the dark sky, spotted with stars. It wasn’t really that clear, because of the light pollution from the city around them, but it was still quite visible. It really was beautiful. All the shining stars, so far away, visible to them.

The elder was speaking to Hansol quietly, telling him about all the constellations in the sky, what they meant and why they had that meaning.  
The younger had his head turned, staring at the older man with fondness in his eyes. He was so adorably excited when he spoke about something he was passionate about. His entire face lit up and his free hand was motioning wildly. 

In these moments Hansol knew why he was in love with the older boy. His passion, his voice, his everything. He was truly beautiful, inside and out. He loved listening to everything he had to say, and every song he had to sing.

Soon, they’d have to go back to their small apartment. To go to bed, before getting back into the real world to work and study and be responsible.  
But for now, they could stay in their own magical world, their safe space. In the middle of the night, keeping eachother safe with soft words and gentle touches.  
It was truly great to be in love.

**Author's Note:**

> i just love verkwan they are my babies and i cried writing this thanks guys whats up
> 
> school is starting in 10 days and its my junior year of high school (11th grade idk im from sweden and here its called 2nd ring ahahah) and im not ready at ALL so thats why this is a little bit of a mess but i still kind of love it
> 
> not beta'd
> 
>  
> 
> _oh yeah and this is inspired by truly madly deeply by one direction_


End file.
